


Surprise!

by namjoonsdesibf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Birthday Spanking, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Creampie, Dom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Dom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Farting, Fucking, Gay Sex, Guilty Pleasures, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Verbal Sex, Vibrators, Virginity, Whining, Whiny Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonsdesibf/pseuds/namjoonsdesibf
Summary: It's Mark Lee's 20th birthday, and Johnny and Lucas have the perfect gift.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is only the first chapter so some of the tags will only become relevant in the second and third chapters

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAAAAARK! WE LOVE YOU!"

Mark turned 20, a happy moment, surrounded by all 20 other members, with yet another rainbow cake. Mark rolled his eyes. Ever since he told his fellow bandmates he was bisexual, they always do this kinda shit. But Mark put up with it; he knew the members loved him very much.

The party was fun, and the members gave him amazing gifts. But Lucas and Johnny only gave him hugs and a quick slap to the ass at the end. Both their hugs were tight, and the slaps were much harder than normal, as if they were asserting dominance over Mark. Mark couldn't help but think if this was a clue? Were they going to do something to him?

He shrugged it off and continued on with his night. One by one, the members went to sleep, up to the point it was only Mark, Johnny, and Lucas in front of the TV, watching Spongebob Squarepants. Mark decided that now was his chance to question the two, who sat on either side of him.

M: "Hey, uh, did you guys forget my birthday? I was just wondering, because you didn't get me a gift. It's okay if you did though, I'm not mad or anything, just wondering, haha."

Johnny and Lucas both stared at Mark, before smirking at each other.

J: "Oh, baby, we thought you'd never ask."

L: "Of course we have a present for you. Why wouldn't we?"

M: "So why didn't you give it during the party?"

J: "Baby, this is a _special_ present."

L: "We couldn't give it to you when all the other members were around, silly baby. What would Doyoung have done if he saw us?"

M: "Firstly, **why** are you guys talking like that? Two, what's so bad about your present? It can't be that bad."

L: "Oh, baby, it's not bad at all, it's absolutely _amazing_."

M: "AND WHAT'S WITH THE BABY SHIT?"

Lucas suddenly rubbed his hand on Mark's thighs as Johnny pushed his hand under Mark's loose t-shirt, rubbing his soft belly. Both leaned in towards his ear.

J: "Why, baby, don't you see, we're going to make sure this is the most memorable birthday ever."

L: "Touch you and fuck you so hard, baby. We're here to make sure you lose your virginity in the best way possible."

J: "Lucas, you dumbass, who says that? You killed the mood, oh my god, I never should've told you about this, I should've let you give Mark that cheap ass fleshlight."

L: Hey, I'm hard, you're hard, and look, even Markie is hard."

They both looked down at Mark's erection, bulging out of his flimsy basketball shorts. They looked up at Mark, who stared in front, lost in thought.

He was NCT's resident church boy, he _had_ to wait for marriage, it was his duty. But he _was_ sexually repressed; 20 years with only a little bit of masturbation during his teen years (when he was away from his family, mind you) had finally caught up to him. Even the slightly dirty things, let alone Johnny and Lucas' words and actions just now, made Mark horny. He _craved_ sex, he couldn't deny it. He longed for sexual relief, and a few fantasies and sex dreams of his own before. But what about the **church**? Just fuck here, be the sex toy of two strong, sexy 6-feet-tall men, and completely disavow his morals and values? What was he gonna do?

J: "...see he's lost, he's not horny, you ruined it, Lucas!"

M: "U-Uh..."

L: "Hey baby, what's wrong?"

Mark palmed his dick slightly, earning a smirk from the two others. "C-Can you pl-please um... uh..."

J: "You want us to fuck you, baby? Treat you like a worthless little _slut_? Fuck you so hard our dicks permanently mark your prostate?"

Johnny's sexy talk was a bit out-there, but it still riled up the horny little virgin next to him.

M: "Y-Yes, hyungs, please f-fuck me."

Lucas leaned in and caught Mark's lips with his own, while rubbing the younger's dick. Johnny lifted up Mark's shirt and began licking his nipples at a fast pace. Judging by the speed at which the two dominant males were going at, they had definitely done this before.

Mark, unaccustomed to any of this, could only moan and whine as Lucas and Johnny made their rounds. Mark's nipples were very sensitive, as every lick over them sent a visible twitch of arousal through Mark's body, all the way down to his cock. Lucas' tongue slipped its way into Mark's mouth, exploring every nook and cranny of it. Mark never had someone else's tongue in his mouth, let alone a kiss on the lips. As Lucas played around, he slipped his hands into Mark's shorts, grabbing Mark's cock. "Wow, baby, no drawls? It's like you were just waiting for us to play with you." Lucas pulled away from the kiss, instead latching himself on Mark's other nipple. Without anything to occupy his mouth, he could only moan and whine as the men's tongues danced around on his nipples, Lucas' hand jacking Mark off at an incredibly fast pace. It wasn't anything Mark had ever felt, it was so powerful, so overwhelming. Mark was on the edge, he had never experienced this before. 

M: "H-Hyungs, I'm gonna c-cum, c-can I-"

J: "No. You're going to keep it in."

M: "Jo-Johnny hyung, plea-"

L: "You heard Johnny hyung, no cumming." The fact that Lucas hadn't stopped jerking Mark off wasn't helping.

M: "P-Please hyung, pleaseeeee ahhhhh~" Mark's moans got louder, more high pitched.

J: "Be quiet for hyung, baby, you don't want the others to hear about our little surprise for you."

But Mark just couldn't handle it, all that pent-up energy had to go out somewhere, and not being allowed to moan, he had no other option but his dick.

Mark cummed with a quiet sound, a combination between a moan and a scream. His hips thrusted up into Lucas' hands as his crimson-red cock shot cum high up. He turned into a cum fountain, streaks of cum flying everywhere, tears falling down his cheek as he experienced the sweet relief he so craved. It had been weeks since his last orgasm, so obviously, this one crashed down on him with intensity. Once he finished, he fell limp against the couch, eyes barely open. 

J: "Oh, baby, what did I tell you? You weren't supposed to cum yet. We're not even close to the best part of your surprise!"

L: "Hey Johnny, I think Markie needs to be punished. If the little slut won't listen, he can most certainly take punishments."

J: "Yes, Lucas, you're absolutely right. Mark _should_ be punished. But not now, he'd be too loud with what we have. Let's punish him first thing tomorrow morning. I have something a little more _sinister_ in mind."

L: "You always have the best ideas. C'mon mark, let's take you to bed, you need to wake up nice and early for your punishment tomorrow."

Mark was barely registering this, but he did catch "punishment," so he knew he was going to be punished. With _what_, though? Just the thoughts of what Johnny and Lucas could do to him sent tingles up and down his spine.

The pair tidied up the living room, cleaned all of Mark's cum (mostly with a rag, but Lucas used his tongue when he could), and carried Mark to bed. They gave him one sloppy kiss each on the lips, before tucking him in and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYBODY WISH MARK A HAPPY BIRTHDAY OR YOU WILL FIND A DADDY LONG LEGS SPIDER IN YOUR BELLY BUTTON


End file.
